The Seven Pokemon Investigate the "Monster"/Meeting and Befriending Each Other
(As the animals slept with Crysta's group while Spike and Ember helped each other out at the stairs, they finally arrived and were impressed with the bedroom. Seeing them sleep, they shrugged and decided to get ready for sleep when....) Pokemon, except Togepi:'' ''(Voice-over)'' ''Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho (Everyone except Crysta's group, were awakened by the singing) Pokemon, except Togepi: (Voice-over) Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go (They whistle offscreen) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho (The animals all ran outside, despite almost leaving Spike and Ember behind after toppling them over. Once outside, they all ran into the bushes so they wouldn't be seen. The seven Pokemon were just returning home. Pikachu was holding a flashlight in front and Togepi was holding a flashlight in the back) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go (They whistle) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go (They whistle) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho.... (Suddenly, Pikachu stopped singing and marching upon seeing the house lit up) Pikachu: Look! (The Pokemon bumped into him and got confused at first) Pikachu: Our house! The lit's light, uh, light's lit! (They all ran behind trees) Pokemon: Jiminy cricket! Squirtle: The door is open and chimney's smoking! Charmander: Something's in there! Bulbasaur: It's maybe a ghost or a goblin! Pikachu: Or a demon! Charmander: Or a dragon! Meowth: Mark my words. There's trouble going on. I felt it in my brain.... (Points at his feet) And my corns hurt. Squirtle: Gosh. Wobbuffet: That's a bad sign. Charmander: Let's get in. Pokemon: Yeah! Pikachu: We'll just squeak up, uh, sneak up and surprise whoever's in there. Come on, guys. Follow me. (Pikachu led them to the house and they entered. They looked around and they tiptoed in. When Togepi walked in last, he accidentally slammed the door. The others jumped, scared, and held their pick axes up. When they calmed down and saw Togepi, they angrily shush him quietly. Then Togepi nods and shushed the door quietly as well) Pikachu: (Whispering) Okay, guys. We search every crook and nanny, uh nook and cranny. In other words, search everywhere. (They split up and searched different parts of the house. Unknowingly to them, they were being watched by the animals, who were hiding outside at the window, or in Spike and Ember's case, above the ceiling. Pikachu, Wobbuffet, and Charmander were quietly tiptoeing around. Then there was a large squeak on the floor and Pikachu turned back to them) Pikachu: (Whispering) Quiet! (They continued to tiptoe until Pikachu spotted something) Pikachu: (Whispering) Look! The floor! It's been swept! (Meowth ran his finger against the backrest of a chair) Meowth: (Whispering) Hmm. The chair's been dusted. (The other Pokemon looked around in confusion and shock) Squirtle: (Whispering) Hey, our cobwebs are missing. Pikachu: (Whispering) The whole place has been cleaned. Meowth: (Whispering) There's dirty work afoot. (Wobbuffet and Charmander looked at the sink) Wobbuffet: (Whispering) Look, they are gone. Charmander: (Whispering) Yeah. Someone stole our dishes. Squirtle: (Whispering) They weren't stolen. They're hidden in the cupboard. (Bulbasaur grabbed a little cup with his vines) Bulbasaur: (Whispering) My cup's been washed. (He rubs his vine in it) The sugar's gone. (Squirtle and Togepi ran over to the stove) Squirtle: (Whispering) Something's cooking. (Smells it with Togepi) It sure smells good. (Meowth pushed them away before Squirtle grabbed a spoon) Meowth: (Whispering savagely) Don't touch them, idiots! It could be poison. (Suddenly, some steam came out of the pot and the lid made a rattling noise, startling them) Meowth: (Whispering) See? It's witch's brew. (Pikachu walked over to the table that is nicely arranged) Pikachu: (Whispering) Look, what happened to our stable, uh, table. (Bulbasaur saw a vase full of flowers) Bulbasaur: (Whispering happily) Hey, flowers! (He smelled them and after picking them up, showed them to Charmander) Bulbasaur: (Whispering) They're goldenrods. Charmander: (Whispering) No, Bulbasaur, you know my hay fever! (Suddenly, a sneeze started to build up on him. Then the Pokemon quickly plugged his nose, making him stop) Charmander: (Whispering) Thanks.... (Then Charmander let out a powerful sneeze, sending the Pokemon, except Meowth, flying at the wall. Meowth fought against the wind by walking towards Charmander. Wobbuffet and the other four Pokemon crashed against the wall and ended up in a big pile. They shushed Charmander, who wiped his nose and sniffed from the sneeze. The Scratch Cat Pokemon angrily stomped towards Charmander) Meowth: (Whispering angrily) You crazy fool! Fine time you picked to sneeze! Charmander: (Whispering) I couldn't help it. I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta. (He prepared to sneeze again, stuttering) I-I-I gotta! I-I-I-I-It's coming! (He was going to sneeze again until Pikachu, Meowth, Squirtle, Wobbuffet, Bulbasaur, and Togepi piled on top of him and tied a baby blue handkerchief around his nose and mouth to stop him from sneezing again) Bulbasaur: (Whispering) Get him! Wobbuffet: (Whispering) Don't let him sneeze! Pikachu: (Whispering) Tie it tight! Squirtle: (Whispering) I'll make a hard knot! There! That will hold him! Charmander: (Relieved, with the handkerchief around his mouth and nose) Thanks. (Squirtle shushes him) Meowth: (Whispering indignantly) Quiet, you fool! Do you wanna get us all killed? (Suddenly, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who were hiding in the rafters, looked at each other and smiled before they tapped on a wall, causing the Pokemon to look around the room, thinking that the creature was in the room) Charmander: (Whispering in a scared tone) Wh-Wh-What's that? Pikachu: (Whispering) That's it! Meowth: (Whispering) The monster is in this very room right now. (Then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gave a loud shriek, causing the Pokemon to run around the room, scared and hiding in different places. Charmander hid in a pot. Squirtle hid behind a chair. Wobbuffet hid in a bucket with a broom on his head. Togepi hid in a woodpile with an axe on one of the logs. Meowth hid in a sack of potatoes, and Bulbasaur hid under the stairs. Pikachu and his friends, after Charmander's handkerchief came off, crawled out of their hiding places and tiptoed towards the steps where Bulbasaur was hiding) Pikachu: (Whispering while pointing up the stairs) It's up there. Bulbasaur: (Whispering) Yeah. In the bedroom. Pikachu: (Whispering) One of us has to go down and chase it up. (Corrects himself and made an example) Up, down. (The other Pokemon nodded in unison. Then they turned their heads toward Togepi, who tried to escape) Pikachu: (Whispering) Here, take it. (He hands Togepi the candle, and the latter is sweating buckets) Pikachu: Don't be nervous. Don't be afraid. We're right behind you. Pokemon, except Pikachu and Togepi: (Whispering) Yes. Right behind you. (Togepi took a deep breath and nodded. Nervously, he crept up the stairs, pushed opened the door, and looked into the room. As Togepi spun in the room, he heard a groaning noise as he saw Crysta stretching with the covers over her. A terrified Togepi screamed as he ran right back down the stairs where the other Pokemon were waiting. But Pikachu, Meowth, Squirtle, Wobbuffet, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle thought Togepi was the monster, so they ran out of the cottage and locked Togepi in the cottage. Finally, Togepi pulled so hard that he broke the door knob and ended up falling into the pots and pans, making him look like a monster. As he ran out of the house, the remaining Pokemon were hiding behind a tree) Charmander: (Determined) Here it comes! Squirtle: (Determined) Now's our chance. (All six Pokemon were ready to attack the creature) Pikachu: (Fighting with the creature) Give it to him! Bulbasaur: (Fighting with the creature) Don't let him get away! Wobbuffet: (Fighting with the creature) Take that, and that, and that! (But when they did, they ended up knocking all of the pots and pans off of Togepi) Pikachu: (Noticing Togepi was in the pots and pans) Hold on there. It's only Togepi. (The Pokemon except Togepi began to ask the latter what the monster looked like, but they kept asking their questions all at the same time confusing the little egg Pokemon) Pikachu: Did you see it? (Togepi nodded. And he started to do some gestures) Bulbasaur: (As spread his arms open wide) How big was it? Charmander: Was it a dragon? Meowth: (In wonder as Togepi put his hands on top of his head and wiggled them) Has it got horns? Squirtle: (As Togepi stuck his tongue out and spat) Was it breathing fire? Wobbuffet: Was it drooling? Bulbasaur: What was it doing? (Finally, Togepi managed to tell them that the monster was sleeping in their beds by tilting his head to the right, putting it on his clasped hands, closing his eyes, and snoring) Pikachu: He says it's a-a monster.... Asleep, in our beds. Meowth: (Bravely) Let's grab it while it's sleeping! Pokemon except Togepi: Yeah, while it's sleeping! Pikachu: Hurry, men! It's now or never! Squirtle: Off with his head! Charmander: Break it to pieces! Wobbuffet: (Correcting Charmander) Chop it to pieces. Meowth: Don't stop until it's dead! (They marched back inside the cottage. Pikachu was the last one to go into the cottage, his foot still caught in a pot, but then removed it. Cautiously, the seven Pokemon entered their bedroom, where Crysta was still moaning and stretching under the covers, and the Powerpuff Girls were still sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags) Charmander: (Whispering) Jiminy Cricket! Bulbasaur: (Whispering) Gosh! Wobbuffet: (Whispering) Gee! Meowth: (Complaining loudly) And it's sleeping on my bed! Pokemon: (Whispering to Meowth) Shush! Pikachu: (Determined) Let's kill it before it wakes up! Squirtle: (Loudly) Which end do we kill? (The Pokemon, except Squirtle, shushed him. Then all seven Pokemon rushed towards their beds, holding up their weapons, pickaxes, clubs, swords, and whatnots. When Pikachu pulled off the covers, he and the other Pokemon were amazed to see Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls snoozing peacefully) Pikachu: (Whispering in surprise, pointing to Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls) Why! Squirtle: (Whispering) What is it? Pikachu: (Whispering) Why it-it-it's a a woman! And three girls! Charmander: (Whispering) They sure are purdy! Bulbasaur: (Whispering with hearts in his eyes) They're beautiful! Just like angels. Meowth: "Angels?" (Scoffs) They're females, and all females are poison! They're full of wicked wiles! Bulbasaur: (Whispering) What are wicked wiles? Meowth: I don't know, but I'm against 'em, you know! (Pikachu shushed the Scratch Cat Pokemon) Pikachu: (Whispering) Not so loud! You'll wake them up! Meowth Oh, let them wake up! They don't belong here no how! (The Pokemon, except Meowth, shushed him. Then all seven Pokemon saw Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls moving around) Wobbuffet: Look out! They're moving! Charmander: (Hugging Bulbasaur) What'll we do? Squirtle: (Notices Crysta is scratching her head) She's scratching herself! Wobbuffet: They're really waking up! Pikachu: Hide! (He and the other Pokemon scrambled around, and, eventually, they all hid at the foot of the beds. Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls woke up and yawned) Blossom: (Yawning) Oh, dear. Crysta: (Yawning) I wonder if the children are.... (She and the Powerpuff Girls noticed) Crysta's group: (Shocked) Oh! (As they noticed the heads of the seven Pokemon, they gasped in shock, and Crysta grabbed the covers to cover up needlessly. But then Crysta's group calmed down and realized) Bubbles: Why, you're seven Pokemon. Crysta: How do you do? (The Pokemon popped their heads up from under the foot of the bed and looked at each other skeptically) Crysta: I said, how do you do? Meowth: (Crossing his arms angrily) How do ya do what? Bubbles: (Giggling a bit) Oh, you can talk! Buttercup: We're so glad! Crysta: Now don't tell me who you are. Let me guess. (She looked around and turned to Pikachu) Crysta: I know, you're Pikachu. Pikachu: (Chuckling a bit) Why, yes. Yes, that's true. Crysta: (Turns to Bulbasaur) And you, you're Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: (Blushing a bit) Oh gosh. (Crysta noticed Wobbuffet who was yawning) Crysta: Oh, you're Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet: How'd you guess? (The Pokemon, except Meowth, laughed a bit and Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls looked at Charmander) Crysta: And you.... (Charmander almost sneezed, but it was stifled by Togepi and Meowth, despite making the other Pokemon chuckle a bit) Crysta: You're Charmander. Charmander: (Sniffles) Yep! (Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls looked at Squirtle and Togepi who are still laughing a bit) Crysta: And you must be.... Squirtle: Squirtle, (Points at Togepi) and this is Togepi. Buttercup: Can't Togepi talk? Squirtle: He don't know. Never even tried. (Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls laughed a bit and then they saw Meowth standing there with a frown on his face) Bubbles: (Playfully) Oh, you must be Meowth. Buttercup: (Playfully) Feeling very grumpy. (The Pokemon, except Meowth, chuckled in agreement a bit) Meowth: (Scoffs, then to Crysta's group) We know who we are! (To Pikachu) Ask these girls who they are and what they're doing here! Pikachu: (To Meowth) Okay. (Trying to act tough to the girls) What are you and who are you doi...! (He catches himself and went nice) Who are you girls? Crysta: Oh, how silly of us. I'm Crysta. Pokemon: Crysta?! The princess? Crysta: Yes. Blossom: My name is Blossom. Buttercup: Buttercup. Bubbles: And I'm Bubbles! Powerpuff Girls: And we're the Powerpuff Girls, Crysta's ladies-in-waiting! Pikachu: Well, we're honored. We're.... Meowth: Mad as hornets! Pikachu: (Angrily) Mad as hornets! (Realizes) Wait, no we're not. (Tries to correct himself) We're bad as cornets. No, we're, uh...? Meowth: Nothing! Just standing there like an idiot! Pikachu: Meowth, that's mean. They just cleaned our house and slept! Meowth: Aw, shut up and tell these girls to get out! Crysta: Please don't send us away. Bubbles: If you do, she'll kill Crysta! Pokemon, except a confused Togepi: (Confused) Kill you? Bulbasaur: Who? Crysta: My stepmother, Queen Gothel. Pokemon, except a shocked Togepi: Queen Gothel?! Blossom: Yeah! Buttercup: She wants to kill Crysta because she's jealous of her beauty! Bulbasaur: She's bad! Squirtle: She's mean! Meowth: She's an old witch! I'm warning ya! If she finds us here, she'll swoop us down and wreak her vengeance on us! Crysta: (Happily) But she doesn't know where we are. Powerpuff Girls: (Happily) Yeah! Meowth: She don't, huh? She knows everything. Can even make herself invisible. (He startled Pikachu by making a poof effect) Meowth: She might even be in this room right now. (Worryingly, Togepi looks in Squirtle's shell, making him annoyed. Squirtle then conks Togepi in the head) Blossom: She'll never find us here. Crysta: And if you let us stay, my ladies-in-waiting and I'll keep house of you. Buttercup: And me and my sisters can work where you work! Crysta: I'll even wash, sew, clean and cook for you. Pokemon, except Meowth: Cook? Pikachu: Can you make, uh, those deserts that looks like dinner? Pokemon, except Pikachu: Apple Dumplings! Pikachu: Yeah, that! Crysta: Yes, and pudding and gooseberry pies. Bubbles: Crysta makes the best gooseberry pies ever! Pokemon, except Meowth: Gooseberry pies? Hooray! They stay! (The Pokemon, except Meowth, jumped up and down happily. But then....) Meowth: Wait a minute! I say she and her friends are not staying with us! (The Pokemon got surprised) Pikachu: You're nuts, Meowth! They just want a place to stay. So, I say they stay! Meowth: No, they go! Pikachu: Stay! Meowth: Go! Pikachu: Stay! Meowth: Go! Pikachu: Stay! Meowth: (Preparing his claws) Don't make me scratch you! (They get into a fight. The other Pokemon tried to break it up, but then...) Crysta and Powerpuff Girls: Stop it! (The Pokemon stopped) Crysta: We'll go. We do not wish to cause any fights between you. Bubbles: So, we'll find another place to stay. Blossom: Yeah. Buttercup: And besides, we're not afraid of the darkness of the night in these woods. (The Pokemon felt sad. Even Meowth, deep down, upon hearing them say it, finally felt bad. After the Pokemon looked at him sadly, Meowth struggled inside, as if wanting to scream, and then gave in) Meowth: Oh, alright! You four can stay! But until after the gooseberry pie! (The girls and Pokemon got happy) Pikachu: Thanks, Meowth! Bubbles: (Hugging him) You're the best! (Meowth blushed a bit, but snapped out of it) Meowth: Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me! (Suddenly, Blossom smelled something) Blossom: Something's burning, Crysta. Crysta: (Confused) Something...? (Then they realized) Crysta: Our dinner! (The four girls hurry downstairs to check on the pot that was cooking something downstairs as the Pokemon got confused) Coming up: Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls convince the Pokemon to wash up before dinner. And the Pokemon end up having fun washing themselves before their meal. And later, during dinner, they must help Togepi after he accidentally swallowed his spoon.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Parodies